Dancing in the Memories
by Coeur de Loup
Summary: AU. Sirius wakes up and wonders if its heaven. Far from it. Its England but there is no Voldemort nor magic; just a plain simple life. Alternate Demension. Sirius x Remus


Title: Dancing in the Memories  
  
summary: AU. Sirius wakes up and wonders if its heaven. Far from it. Its England but there is no Voldemort nor magic; just a plain simple life. Alternate Demension.  
  
warnings: boy x boy love  
  
disclaimers: not mine  
  
Spoilers: book 5 though I will not dwell on it.  
  
Notes: Reviews are greatly appreciated and give me the motivation to continue as soon as possible. I do not live in England so please excuse my limited knowledge of how England's school system works.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Do you think he's okay?" a voice floated into Sirius Black's mind as he fought to gain conciousness. The voice sounded familiar and he could almost put a name to the dulcet tones. He felt sore but other then that he did not feel like he was mortally wounded. It was strange considering that he had been hexed by Bellatrix just minutes ago. Was he dead and in heaven? "Oh! He moved!"  
  
"Of course he moved you dolt." That voice was unmistakeable. Silver and lapis eyes shuddered slowly open to focus on two young men kneeling beside of him, each regarding him with intent curiousity. Murky eyes the color of melted chocolate stared back at him, a brow raised behind the small-framed glasses. Touseled, unkempt raven locks nearly wafted lethargically in the breeze that blew through the trees lining the side of the road. James Potter.  
  
Confused, bewildered, surprised and amazed, Sirius turned his gaze upon the other youth beside of the James imposter. Honey strands were pulled into a disheveled ponytail, his bangs nearly hiding the vivid amber eyes that once haunted every second of Sirius's life. Remus Lupin. A smile curled the fake Remus's lips. "You're finally awake. We thought you might have a concussion but your pupils are normal and there isn't any bleeding from where you fell." He held his hand out and Sirius gasped. He was flesh and blood.  
  
"Skittish much?" Pseudo-James laughed. "He doesn't bite unless you ask him to." Pseudo-Remus cast his friend an angry glare that would have put the Severus Snape in Sirius's former life to shame. "You took a pretty nasty fall on your bike." He nodded towards the scuffed up motorcycle lying on its side. Sirius glanced at it and then at the car that no doubt belonged to one of the two with a large dent in the driver's side door. "Luckily, none of us were hurt."  
  
"Luckily..." Sirius muttered, feeling different places of his body to make sure that nothing important had been damaged. His palms were damaged from where he must have braced himself before he hit pavement. There were minor abrasions on his left side but nothing too horrible. Sirius looked at his surroundings, both brows raising. This was muggle London. What the hell was going on? Was this an alternate demension? If that were true then why were the two friends that he'd cherished above all else only in their early twenties?  
  
"What's your name so I can sue you for being reckless?" The brown eyes were teasing. Sirius felt his heart clench in chest. Was he getting a chance to relive his life? Did the heavenly powers deem him special enough to be given another chance? This was no doubt the same time frame as when he had been in his own world. Sirius looked at his reflection in the window of the car that had collided with him. His lips parted but no noise escaped. Gone was the emaciated disposition he had held for so many years resulting from his imprisonment in Azkaban, gone was the dullness that often dimmed his strikingly hued eyes. Instead, the face that stared back at him was the face of before he'd been driven into that hellish prison and suffered for injustices that he had not commited. The sable tendrils that shimmered blue in the light were long and skimmed his elbows, his body was tall and lean with bronzed flesh stretching across sinewous muscles. This was who he had been. The man that had had hundreds dropping to their feet and begging for a night with him.  
  
Sirius touched the glass, just waiting for his reflection to disappear and return him to the land of the dead but it did not happen. This was real. He was alive. No matter how unrealistic it was, he could not deny the truth. "Sirius Black."  
  
"Odd name. Just as odd as this idiot's." The smaller boy swatted at his friend. "I'm James Potter and this is Remus Lupin." James held his hand out to be shaken. Sirius grinned. The strength was the same as he remembered.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Remus said, taking Sirius's hand, ignoring James's chuckle. Sirius did not want to let go of that warm hand. Not when he'd spent more then fifteen years pining after the beautiful man that he loved more then his life. During school they had expiremented but Remus's attention had been caught by Severus and any more explorations of how they could take their relationship vanished. They were just starting to get closer before the Incident.  
  
"You too," Sirius murmured, entranced by how lovely Remus was without the stress and turmoil that had affected much of his life post-school. How he longed to take the slender man into his arms and utter sweet nothings into his ear with promises of forever. Perhaps, he could have that chance and repent for all the wrongs he had done.  
  
James cleared his throat, interrupting the intimate stare. Both Sirius and Remus flushed. "In case you've forgotten Remmy, we have to get to the baby shower before Lily ends up calling every police officer in the city to find us."  
  
"That's right." Remus smiled apologetically at James. "Will your insurance pay for your bike?" He inquired, concern in his tone.  
  
"They better," Sirius grinned.  
  
James impishly winked at Remus. "If they don't pay for it, this is Remus's phone number so you can annoy him into paying for it." James hastily scribbled the number down and handed to Sirius who thanked all divine intervention that James behaved exactly as he had before.  
  
"James!" Remus hissed, cheeks blazing scarlet. He grumbled to himself and got into the car. He looked at Sirius. "Maybe we'll see each other again someday."  
  
"That'd be great."  
  
James rolled his eyes, patting Sirius on the shoulder. "Later, mate."  
  
Sirius stood, staring after the car as it disappeared down the street. "Maybe this won't be so bad." He righted the motorcycle and put the helmet on. He took the wallet in his pocket out. There was his driver's license, credit cards, and cash. "So, this Sirius is rich as well." Sirius mounted the bike and sped off towards his home.  
  
---  
  
Short, yes. I apologize but this was the set-up chapter for the rest of the story. Review 


End file.
